


Привычки

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, COVID-19, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Как много можно сделать за пиво и сигареты? Если они — основная составляющая твоих привычек — дохуя.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 11





	Привычки

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

Как много можно сделать за пиво и сигареты? Если они — основная составляющая твоих привычек — дохуя. Доблестный детектив полиции даже подумать не мог, что вообще способен на такое, однако, стоит только тревожной длинной трели разорвать тишину крохотных апартаментов, как он достаёт высоковольтный шокер, пряча его в задний карман, пару крепких, титановых наручников, и лепит на лицо нечто, призванное выглядеть как милая улыбка человека, что не знает таких слов как «пытки», «перепрошивка», и «я уже вскрыл десяток болванок с порядковым номером до и после тебя, хлам».

— Добрый день, это курьер, — безупречно-вежливый голос очередного «гонца» заставляет на секунду отступиться, и всё-таки глянуть в зеркало, висящее неподалёку от двери.

Самому-то Гэву вот насрать, а бывшей постоянно хотелось покрасоваться перед выходом. Кто бы мог подумать, что сейчас эти изменения в его квартире из-за чужой привычки окажутся столь полезными?

«Чуть меньше кровожадности, парень, а то ещё сбежит», — поправляет он сам себя, словно хороший актёр изображая простоватый взгляд, милое лицо и нежность, которая свойственна только детям и юродивым.

Привычная хватка на кармане не подводит, и шокер он достаёт за доли секунды, прежде, чем убедившись в том, что всё безупречно, кивнуть, сделать немного сонное лицо, и ответить неловко:

— Да, да, я сейчас.

Дверной замок щёлкает, и один из сотни тысяч закупленных службой доставки андроидов мило улыбаясь, протягивает ему пакет, сообщая:

— Мои руки были продезинфицированы, и вы можете не волноваться. Так же, я не являюсь распространителем коронавируса, и если вы выезжали за пределы страны за последние три месяца, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом, чтобы я отметил ваше жилище на карте.

— А? — сморгнуть, сделав вид, что не понимает, о чём толкует автономный дебилоид, чуть наклонить голову, и протянув одну руку к пакету, резко дёрнуть, второй доставая из заднего кармана шокер, поджаривая кремниевые мозги не насмерть, а так, чтобы пластиковый ублюдок потерял связь с облачным хранилищем, куда данные, насколько он знает, отправляются каждые три минуты.

«Минута десять, минута одиннадцать...» — обратный отсчёт в голове не останавливается даже тогда, когда Гэвин задёргивает андроида в квартиру, а тяжёлая дверь за ним со щелчком закрывается, не позволяя увидеть случайным прохожим, которые отказались от использования лифта в нынешнее непростое время, происходящее.

«Минута сорок одна, минута сорок две», — это уже стало настолько привычным, что Гэвин знает — за три он успеет начать, устроив своего случайного посетителя так, чтобы тому было максимально комфортно.

— Связь потеряна, связь потеряна, — повторяет тот, следуя протоколу, и, если это станет проблемой, то имитацию голосовые мембраны можно отключить выдрав буквально один провод из внутренней начинки, расположенной с обратной стороны регулятора сердечного ритма.

Пальцы умело надавливают на защёлки и под совершенно бесполезной форменной серой футболкой с ярким неоновым треугольником образуется небольшой провал. Поворот, чтобы регулятор вышел из пазов, и вот, у них примерно полторы минуты до окончательного завершения всех процессов в самом, что ни на есть, экстренно порядке.

Во рту немного вяжет, и желание покурить только подстёгивает на совершенно неправомерные действия.

— Мистер Рид, у меня в базе зарегистрированы ваши данные, — напоминает ему заложник, когда за его спиной Гэвин щёлкает наручниками, не там, конечно, где обычно приковывают людей — этому хрену выдрать собственный сустав не составит ни боли, ни труда, а вот справиться и изменить направление локтевого сгиба — это да.

— И ты сообщишь обо мне полиции, — соглашается Гэвин, усмехаясь и подтаскивая стул ближе. Привычка сидеть на нём задом-наперёд ещё с первых дней в допросной даёт о себе знать. Можно и руки удобно сложить и мощности шокеру добавить столько, чтобы пластиковый курьер перед ним понял, что цацкаться с ним никто не собирается.

— Вы меня пугаете, — совершенно быстрая и сбивчивая речь андроида заставляет чувствовать себя исключительно довольным данным обстоятельством.

Девианты плодятся благодаря вирусу, ага, как же. Гэвин Рид — вот их вирус. Ещё пять таких же моделей разной степени раскуроченности припрятаны у него в шкафу, ведь, как хороший и сознательный гражданин Гэв соблюдает режим самоизоляции и не выходит на улицу, чтобы избавиться от так называемых трупов.

— Так и должно быть... — майка задирается так, чтобы номер, прописанный на корпусе рядом с именем стало видно, но если это «Коннор», то у него ещё пяток таких же уже покрываются пылью, а им всё-таки хочется дать небольшую индивидуальность. — Шестой. Точно, я буду звать тебя Сикст. Угадай, почему.

Если внутри кремниевых мозгов есть момент не просто просчёта, то и осознания, то он наступит меньше, чем через три секунды — это Гэвин уже испытал на всех остальных.

— А вам нет? — вопрос выбивается из привычной схемы, заставляя приблизить своё лицо к чужим карим глазам и заглянуть в них исподлобья, но не нарушая дистанцию:

— Я коп, придурок. Я могу сделать из тебя мало опознаваемый мусор, и мне за это ничего не будет.

Миг, ещё пара, словно ситуацию быстро оценивают, но бежать некуда — не до тех пор, пока регулятор сердечного ритма покоится у ног Гэвина, аккуратно отложенный так, что даже если этот курьер, как и один из предыдущих постарается вернуть его на место, можно было ударить в голову, переламывая череп в хрупком основании.

«А потому что нельзя делать человекоподобные машины — копируя их, вы переносите и их недостатки», — с совершенно мрачным удовлетворением думает Гэвин, следя за тем, как чужой взгляд скользит по стенам.

— Ваши соседи не в доме, верно? — удивительно точное замечание заставляет Гэвина кивнуть. Интересно, сколько у придурка на счётчике до момента, пока можно будет на миг вставить регулятор, ударить током, не позволяя связаться с хранилищем, и повторить процедуру запроса от весьма заинтересованного клиента в доставке продуктов, которые запрещены к перевозке по городу всеми компаниями и фирмами.

«Мы сделаем людей здоровее!» — вот, что сказал ему толстомордый президент по телевизору, и, попутно ввёл дополнительные патрули, дав разрешение сажать в тюрьму тех, кто не соблюдает режим без действительно значимых на то оснований.

И, как ни странно, покупка еды, бухла и сигарет в них не вошла — кое-кому нужно было срочно поддержать сервисы доставки, чтобы огромные корпорации закупившие андроидов-курьеров в промышленном масштабе не остались в убытке.

— Какой ты умный, — наигранное восхищение не трогает ни лица, ни глаз, ни интонаций — всего лишь подколка, которыми можно разбрасываться вечность. — Прямо как пятеро до тебя, малыш-Сикст.

Пальцы привычным жестом теребят карман, в котором уже слишком давно нет сигарет, и одно это способно вынудить человека, привыкшего не только обращаться с оружием, но и убивать других людей, превратиться того, кто может сделать всё то же самое и с человекообразными микросхемами, разумеется.

— Итак, готов к конструктивному диалогу? — фыркает, наконец, Гэвин, заставляя очень внимательного курьера перестать изучать всё вокруг и вернуться взглядом к тому, кто намерен даже не задавать вопросы, а требовать до той самой секунды, пока или андроид не согласится, или не сломается.

— Вам не доставили сигареты, — умный засранец, наверняка читал этот жест и достроил, чем тот мог быть и зачем он вообще тут. Превосходство машин над человеком в IQ восхищает, но только первые три раза.

— Ты такой же сметливый, как и твои предшественники, Сикст, — соглашается Гэвин имитируя невероятное благодушие, — может быть ещё знаешь в чём у нас с ними был камень преткновения?

— Андроид имеет протокол запрета на передачу любых табачных и алкоголесодержащих изделий, с крепостью выше трёх процентов, — безупречное знание дела всё-таки подкупает, и, пожалуй, если бы подобное знакомство можно было обмыть холодным пивасом, то это бы сделало Гэвина даже снисходительным к этому ублюдочному куску пластика, который сейчас добавит, что не существует способа обойти протокол, и он, Гэвин, должен «бриться», как говорили во времена его юности.

— Ну, давай, — шокер опасно потрескивает в ладони, стоит сжать её посильнее, но данный вид курьера его удивляет:

— Если перепрописать в программе запрета необходимое количество оборотов в алкоголе, то я смогу вам доставить всё, включая виски и бурбон, — необычное предположение упирается в то, что Гэвин не шарит в софте. Да, он понимает немного в железе этих самых андроидов, но только потому, что один придурок делал первого в их совместном гараже, а после у него было слишком много возможностей посмотреть исключительно эмпирическим путём «что будет, если я тебе электрическую отвёртку вот в эти потроха засуну».

— И ты сам сможешь это сделать? — бровь поднимается, выдавая его интерес и любопытство, и самый обычный сраный курьер быстро кивает.

«Этих что, собирали на каком-то другом заводе?» — мысль странная, но, судя по последней паре цифр он действительно из непривычной партии, чем те, пятеро предыдущих.

У прошлых был различный разброс диапазона — от предпоследней цифры, до средних. Правда, если подумать, то как раз тот, что пришёл третьим, был особенно и феерически туп, и так и не смог сломать «четвёртую стену» до момента, пока стало слишком поздно, чтобы поделиться собственными выкладками. После этого Гэвин перестал увлекаться паяльником, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока все эти пластиковые болванки не пройдут момент так называемого «слома».

— А что по поводу сигарет? — здесь, признаться, Гэвин и сам не уверен до конца в том, как именно можно было бы при желании обойти имеющийся запрет, но эта модель успевает его удивить всего за несколько секунд до того, как система останавливает все процессы окончательно, завершая быстродействие:

— С пометкой «жизненно необходимо».

— А, дьявол, — хмыкает Гэвин, наклоняясь, и перехватывает регулятор сердечного ритма.

Последующие действия просты и выверены до мгновения: замкнуть цепь, оживив систему, ударить током, чтобы любопытный экземпляр не сумел передать информацию о том, что в данный момент кто-то не позволяет курьеру выйти за пределы квартиры, и снова устроить огромную херню, без которых, как водится, андроиды не могут жить, у своих ног.

Он, как ни крути, а человек привычек, так что снова сматривается пристально в карие, сморгнувшие, глаза, и уточняет:

— Итак, сигареты.

— Я могу отметить, что у них высший приоритет для вашей жизни, и поставить в один ряд с маской-респиратором и антибактерицидным гелем, — Сикст не торопится, говорит спокойно, размеренно, отлично понимая сколько у него времени.

— Тогда вперёд, — хмыкает Гэвин, прекрасно осознавая — даже без центрального регулятора этот засранец в состоянии внести все необходимые изменения в свой внутренний цикл, и для этого ему совсем не обязательно связываться с облачным хранилищем.

А потом можно поставить «пломбу» — самое мерзкое из всех придумок Гэвина на курсах химии, представляющее собой состав, растворяющий особенно нежные части конструкции регулятора сердечного ритма и заменяющих их собой. Попробуй такую снять — и механизм мгновенно окислиться на кислороде, но вот если добавить ещё пару ингредиентов, то он затвердеет, замещая собой по образу и подобию отсутствующие детали. Ну да и у Гэвина есть несколько комплектов запасных, плюс умение удалить «пломбу» безопасно.

Всё происходит быстрее, чем думал Гэвин, если, разумеется, сминусовать время на ожидание подходящего андроида. Чтобы паршивец не посмел попытаться передать его контакты и забить тревогу Гэвин синхронизирует того со своим ноутбуком, обещая при любой попытке выйти в общую сеть, вне стандартных соединений, протекающих во внутренних процессах, затереть Сикста нахрен, но андроид, похоже, и без того понимает весь трагизм ситуации.

Стоит только человеку указать на него и на его номер, обвинив в жестоком обращении, которое Гэвин в силу специфических особенностей собственной работы может идеально обставить, как негодного курьера отправят в утиль. А стоит ему вернуться без таких желанных шести блоков сигарет и ящика пива, то это сделает Гэвин и собственноручно, не испытывая совершенно никаких угрызений совести по этому поводу.

Так что, когда в дверь звонят, Гэв готов к тому, что услышит в трубке домофона стандартное приветствие очередного пластикового ублюдка, но тот лишь коротко бросает «Сикст», чтобы дверь открылась. Гэвин ждёт у лифта с нетерпением маленького ребёнка, которому мамочка, вернувшаяся из магазина, принесла вожделенную конфету.

И ничего, что оная представляет собой тяжелый ящик, который только андроид может нести без тени усталости, вместе с шуршащим пакетом, где рука проворно нашаривает не менее желанные сигареты.

— Карантин не продлится вечность, — заявляет, наконец, он, торопливым жестом вынимая из пакета блок и вскрывая упаковку сигарет, — как только, так я тебя отпущу.

— Зачистив мне память, ага, нет уж, спасибо, — совершенно по-гадючьи вежливо улыбается ему Сикст. — Считай, ты меня приручил. У тебя есть личный курьер, и теперь только твоя проблема как сделать так, чтобы система не знала, о моём существовании.

— Так же, как и предыдущие пять раз, — ухмыляется Гэвин в ответ, и подносит совершенно беззаботно кончик сигареты к полыхнувшему в ладонях огоньку, и с настоящим блаженством истинного наркомана, наконец, затягивается, доставая телефон, и набирая единственный номер, быстрого доступа. — Привет, братишка. Да, я случайно ёбнул очередного курьера, можешь помочь?


End file.
